


fields of wheat

by gandalfspace



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Fields of Wheat (UK Politics), Gen, Triple Drabble, in the words of Nick Clegg: I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gandalfspace/pseuds/gandalfspace
Summary: Crowley is not responsible for the crop circles in Sussex but by golly he's going to take the credit.





	fields of wheat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Song of Iron and Wheat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323088) by [Lalyeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalyeth/pseuds/Lalyeth). 



> This triple drabble happened because I really wanted to help canonise the tag Fields of Wheat (UK Politics) and also the David Cameron/Pig relationship tag. The concept came from Qem.

"Are you responsible for the crop circles in Sussex?" Aziraphale asked Crowley as he opened a bottle of wine. "I know you like to do that sort of thing -- to create misinformation? I must admit I don't really understand how that creates evil or sin, but I suppose I'm not a demon."

"If you're asking whether I'm going to take credit for it, the answer is absolutely, yes. It was a fantastic idea that I definitely came up with if anyone asks. If you're asking if I actually _caused_ it, then the answer is no. Some girl likes to run through fields of wheat with her friends, and it seems to amuse her to no end that farmers are having their livelihood ruined. Given how expensive her clothing is when she runs through the wheat, I suspect she'll do well in the Tories. The evil is not so much in the misinformation, it's more the fact that if I play my cards right, I could make her the Prime Minister one day."

Aziraphale felt uneasy at the thought -- he usually didn't directly interfere with specific temptings Crowley did (because they all had to report to their people, and Crowley was as beholden to his bosses as Aziraphale was to his), but this felt... especially evil. He resolved to keep an eye on the Young Tories membership and see if he could head it off at the pass. 

"Do you frequently dabble in politics?" he asked.

"Not that often, but you wouldn't believe the things I do take credit for. Politics is just full of baffling things that humans think up all by themselves. Did you know that there's some secret society at Oxford where the initiation involves fucking a pig?"

Humans. Aziraphale was still baffled by them, 6000 years in.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm.... deeply sorry. My actual fic can be found at [spacegandalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hell in a Handbasket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330303) by [enchantedsleeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedsleeper/pseuds/enchantedsleeper)




End file.
